<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because it's getting a little (very) hard by fl0wersan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108585">Because it's getting a little (very) hard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fl0wersan/pseuds/fl0wersan'>fl0wersan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Reasons to Have Sex [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Top Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fl0wersan/pseuds/fl0wersan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Harry should think before making an, off-handed, remark about sex. Especially in front of his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Reasons to Have Sex [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Because it's getting a little (very) hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are so many ways that this one could've been interpreted, but I thought this was a fun take.<br/>Yes, this is also bottom Harry, but I'm not going to apologise. It's weirdly endearing, for me, to read fics where the one who is usually written as the top, gets written as a bottom. Although I'm now just in love with bottom Harry so you're going to have to deal with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was going to explode.</p><p>In all honesty, this had been his idea, but he wasn't going to admit that to himself, because that meant he was to blame. No, he was going to blame Draco. That evil, insufferable, fucking <em>gorgeous</em> bastard.</p><p>It had all started last night. They were laid in bed together basking in the general afterglow of sex, Draco massaging the marks on Harry's wrists and whispering sweet words against his hair, when the words had just tumbled out of Harry's mouth. He'd thought that he'd just been thinking about it, but Draco's face had told him that he'd actually said them out loud.</p><p>
  <em>"I wish you could control me like that all the time."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry immediately tilted his head, flushing as his eyes scanned his boyfriend's face. Okay, so he hadn't meant to say that, but Draco's face right now wasn't making him regret it as much as he thought he would. There was a definite redness taking over his chest and his eyes, whilst wide, were currently more pupil than wispy grey.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you really mean that, love?" Draco whispered. "As in, not just in the bedroom, but wherever we go?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry only gulped and kept his eye-contact, nodding slowly.</em>
</p><p>That was how Harry had found himself sat in his office, doing paperwork with Draco, with a vibrator up his arse. One that Draco could control, for that matter.</p><p>He shifted involuntarily, immediately stilling as he felt the toy brush against his prostate, not missing the smirk that hadn't left Draco's face all morning. When he looked at the clock on the wall, Harry groaned internally at the fact that it had only been less than an hour since they'd arrived at the Ministry.</p><p>"Draco, fuck- please," he whispered, eyes pleading to the top of Draco's head as he continued working. The blonde only lifted his head slightly, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Please Dra-<em>sir</em>, more, please."</p><p>Draco simply scoffed at Harry's begging, twirling his wand between his fingers in an oddly menacing motion. "What do you want, Harry? You promised me you could last an hour. It's only been." He checked the slim watch around his wrist. "Forty-seven minutes."</p><p><em>Fuck,</em> it genuinely felt like it had been hours.</p><p>"I just need a little bit, just play with me, please. I can last till the hour."</p><p>Draco's eyebrow rose further and his wand halted between his fingers. "You can last thirteen minutes? Right now, you look pretty desperate."</p><p>Harry only nodded, right hand wrapped around his quill just a bit too tightly. He let out a squeak as he felt the toy suddenly pick up a light rhythm, sending immediate shockwaves up his spine as he bit back a whine.</p><p>"Thirteen minutes."</p><p>It was fine at first. Harry was able to continue working, becoming used to the soft vibrations against his skin, as his cock fully hardened. For the first time that morning, he'd been able to look at the clock and notice that a chunk of time had actually passed.</p><p>Five minutes passed before Draco was clearing his throat, pulling Harry's attention towards him.</p><p>"Does that feel good, darling?"</p><p>Harry only nodded, a feeling in his stomach telling him that maybe he shouldn't have.</p><p>"Good," was his boyfriend's response, who only dropped his head and continued with his work. However, his free hand under the table must've been holding his wand because, suddenly, the vibrations inside Harry increased at least three levels.</p><p>He couldn't bite back his noises this time, blushing scarlet at the moan that floated into the room.</p><p>"Oh my god," he breathed, focussing entirely on not coming on the spot.</p><p>"Something wrong, love?" If looks could kill, Draco would be six feet under by now but no, he was still seated across from Harry, paperwork duly ignored and smug smirk on his face.</p><p>"<em>Fuck-</em> fuck you."</p><p>Whatever was playing behind Draco's eyes suddenly darkened, the blonde straightening his back and rolling his shoulders. <em>Oh,</em> Harry had messed up. "This was what you wanted. Wanted me to be in charge. To control you."</p><p>Harry must've closed his eyes, because his head was suddenly yanked backwards and his eyelids fluttered open, landing on Draco's face above him. He was stood behind his chair, one hand firmly on his jaw and the other worming its way into his robes.</p><p>"Is that not what you want?"</p><p>"No, I do. Please, <em>please sir,</em> touch me. Let me come."</p><p>Draco only smiled to himself, keeping his hand on Harry's jaw as he leant down to connect their lips in a bruising kiss. The angle was all wrong, but Harry couldn't bring himself to care. His mind was reeling a mile a minute, filled with one thing and one thing only.</p><p>
  <em>Draco. Draco. Draco.</em>
</p><p>To his disappointment, Draco pulled away and released his grip on his chin, letting his head fall forward. He eyed his watch and nodded, bending until his lips were in line with Harry's ear.</p><p>"Look at that, you've got two minutes. Are you going to be a good boy and come for me when I tell you to?"</p><p>God, that was all Harry wanted, to be good for Draco. He immediately nodded, hands reaching to unbutton his robes and trousers as Draco spun his chair around. A gasp left his lips as the cold air of the office hit his, already leaking, cock. Draco, surprisingly unceremoniously, dropped to his knees in front of his partner. He quickly slipped his watch off of his wrist and handed it to Harry, looking up through his lashes at him.</p><p>"Watch the time. I want you to come as soon as it hits the hour and not a moment before, understood?"</p><p>All he could do was nod, watching Draco take him entirely in his mouth. He very nearly let his eyes flutter closed before they snapped open again, focussing on the watch in his left hand. <em>Ninety seconds, I can do that.</em></p><p>Apparently Draco was determine to make those next ninety seconds as difficult for Harry as he could, as he took no time at all in hollowing his cheeks and humming around his length.</p><p>Mixed with the agonising stimulation against his prostate, Harry was slowly losing faith in his self-control.</p><p>Draco pulled off, agonisingly slowly, and inclined his head to look up at his partner. "How long?" Harry's eyes flicked back to the watch, sighing as the hand ticked across to the forty-five second mark.</p><p>"Forty-five seconds."</p><p>Draco simply nodded, ducking his head again. He didn't take Harry in his mouth this time, oh no. Instead, one of his hands came up to roll his balls between his fingers as Draco kissed all along Harry's thighs, sucking deep purple bruises against the skin.</p><p>It wasn't long before Draco had lifted his head, hand still working on Harry's balls, pulling soft moans and whimpers from the man. He gestured for his watch, taking it in his spare hand and watching the seconds tick down.</p><p>
  <em>Five.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Four.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Three.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One.</em>
</p><p>"Come for me, love."</p><p>Harry gasped, finally letting go of the heat in his stomach as he came in hot spurts against his stomach and crumpled robes. Draco finally let go of his balls and lifted himself from the floor, standing between Harry's thighs and looking down at him. He looked positively fucked out, eyes blown wide and chest rapidly rising and falling. Occasionally, his body jolted and pulled a whimper of oversensitivity from him, reminding Draco that he still had the toy inside him, and that it was on.</p><p>With a smooth flick of his wand, the buzzing had vanished and Harry's robes were free of any cum.</p><p>Harry frowned gently at the emptiness, watching Draco as he helped him straighten out his clothes. "Where'd it go?" Draco couldn't help but laugh, spinning Harry's chair again and leaning against his desk. </p><p>"It's back at home, but don't worry about that, love. You did so well. So good for me," he whispered, leaning in closer to place gentle kisses against his lips and cheeks and jaw and forehead. There was a dopey smile across Harry's face as his boyfriend pulled away, both of them moving to return to their work.</p><p>"Hmm, that's definitely happening again."</p><p>"I look forward to it, love," Draco replied, sending a sincere smile to the man sat opposite him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>